Bark at the Moon
by The-one-who-dreams
Summary: Naruto reaches his limit and leaves Konoha, but for how long? how will the change in Naruto's life affect the ultimate destiny of things? Seriously suck at reviews. R&R please. Rated M for safety. NarutoXHana fic so no complaning.


**Bark at the Moon**

**AN: Hi all. I know that I've got other stories going but this just came to me…so R&R as always. While I appreciate being put on favorites lists I like reviews more. I'm sure you can submit a review at the end of each new chapter…right? It only takes a few seconds and it is appreciated. Most likely going to be a naruhana fic, maybe narutsume.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the sources that I may reference here in. I make no money off of what I do whatsoever so please don't gripe at me otherwise. This will only appear in the first chapter of any story I do so don't complain because it IS there.**

**Chapter One**

Demon, murderer, brat, dead last, just die. These were just some of the things that one Uzumaki Naruto heard on a daily basis. Ever since he graduated from the academy and made genin the beatings had stopped. But not the mutterings of death. Not the glares. Not even the price gouging for basic supplies. Even his teammates openly hated him. Sasuke always had his Uchiha supeority complex going at all times and treated him like dirt. Sakura was just as bad, beating him in the head at the smallest wrong word. And his sensai was no better. While Kakashi didn't hate him, he was always late and did absolutely nothing to help.

some random person threw a small stone from the crowd, but he ignored it, the villagers always did stuff like that. Then someone decided to charge Naruto, who countered with a spinning kick to the man's face.

"Grrrr…FINE! If you fuckers want to see me gone so bad then I'm gone! And good fucking riddance to the whole fucking lot of you. Let me ask one question, what did I, NOT the Kyuubi, do to you?"

Now that threw everyone in the crowd for a loop. Not one person could think of one thing that Naruto did to harm someone despite all the beatings he had to endure.

"Well, can anyone come up with anything?" Silence. "Thought so. I hope to see all you hypocritical bastards in hell!"

Everyone has a breaking point and it seemed that Naruto had finally reached his. To the villagers he became a blur as he ran to the gate to seemingly never return. The entire crowd was oddly silent. But why. Where they actually feeling regret for driving him out of their village? No that's impossible most of them concluded. It must be a mass case of indigestion…or something. Then they all went on with their day like nothing had happened. No, no mass parties or cries of joy that the 'demon' was gone or anything of the sort. Despite how they tried to convince themselves to celebrate, it just didn't feel appropriate.

Meanwhile…

Night had fallen on Konoha and the forest was oddly peaceful…a little to peaceful. Naruto was sleeping at the base of a tree (Not a good idea) and was about to receive a rather rude awakening. From the bushes a larger than normal wolf pounced and managed to graba hold of Naruto's head. This woke the blond up who managed to throw the wolf off him. Naruto pulled out a kunai and got into a defensive stance despite the blood now running down his face and into his eyes.

Once again the wolf charged, attempting to gut its prey and it succeeded due to Naruto's poor visibility. Naruto managed to returne the favor in kind and they both fell to the ground with heavy thuds.

Naruto's last thought before blacking out was, _'Damn, this is how I die huh. well, once the villagers find out they'll have even more reason to celebrate. See you in the next life, Ojii-san.'_

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto 'awoke' in a place that he had been familiar with since the mission to wave, Kyuubi's cage in his belly. Currently the great Kyuubi was cowering in fear of the same oversized silver wolf that had attacked him earlier while muttering something along the lines of don't eat me.

"Ano…what is going on? and why are you here," last part being directed at the wolf.

"Ah Naruto. Can I please eat this fox? I've looked into your memories and it seems that your life would be easier without it anyway. That and I haven't eaten in over a month!"

"**NO! Don't let him eat me, please! I'll do anything!"**

"Ok okami-kun. Just tell me what I've got to do," said a Naruto eager for a little payback.

"This the realm of your own mind so you can control things in here at will. Try picturing a forest like the one you are in now and shrink the fox down to size. The seal will turn into a collar and I'll be able to eat. I'll get the foxes power which will in turn be your power and you will have access to all of it because once it's mine it won't be toxic anymore."

Naruto 'closed' his eyes in concentration and heard a shriek of **"NOOO………"** When he opened his eyes they were in the forest of Konoha and the okami was munching happily away on the Kyuubi's 'corpse.'

Once the okami was finished with its meal it turned to Naruto.

"Now Naruto, when you wake up things will be different. Due to the damage we dealt each other we are now bonded and you are what is called an Okami no Mako, or simply a wear wolf. Now now don't freak out on us, we are not a demon. We are just a human with the ability to transform into your inner wolf. You are rather untrained at the moment so I will teach you some individual magic as well as some pack magic for when you find one. After you wake up go strait to the Inuzuka compound and speak with their will be able to help you as they origionally cane from a pack of wear wolves."

And so the lessons commenced with Naruto learning how to change into wolf form and back. Oddly, he was able to keep his clothing on through the transformation and they re-appeared on his body when he shifted back but they were different. The orange was now rustic and the blue turned to green. His wolf taught him how to use and trust his eyes, ears, and nose and told him the benefits of being a wear wolf over a jinchuriki. Both Naruto and the wolf started to identify themselves as one in the same as they really were.

After what seemed like months Naruto woke up alone in the forest with the body of the wolf missing. He turned into a wolf and back to see if the same thing would happen with his clothing and it did. Grinning, Naruto smelled the breeze, transformed into his inner wolf and set off for Konoha and the Inuzuka-clan.


End file.
